


daily ben gross drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'll be doing daily prompts of ben x devi! drop a prompt in the comments if there's something you want to see. all chapters are one-shot unless otherwise stated.
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	daily ben gross drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> au where ben does not convince devi to go to malibu.

_something just came up the stairs._

ben sat up in a cold sweat, the footsteps he thought he’d heard only in his dream getting closer and closer in real life. he reached under his bed for the baseball bat he kept under there; ben lived alone most of the time, and it didn’t matter _how_ good his home security system was. if someone broke into his home, he wanted to be prepared.

“whoever it is, just know that i’m armed and dangerous!” he called out, still sitting in his bed, eye mask pulled up onto his forehead. he was, to put it simply, the least threatening person anyone could imagine. the good news was, as he braced himself to swing the bat at the person who turned his doorknob, he didn’t have to be threatening.

it was just devi.

it was devi, who had decided to spend more time at ben’s house after her mom decided to spread her dad’s ashes in malibu on his birthday. (kamala had later texted her to tell her they hadn’t gone through with it; devi bragged to ben that _of course,_ they hadn’t, and she’d _totally_ called their bluff. he disagreed). devi, who every day he realized was maybe someone he didn’t hate so much.

maybe he loved her.

“uh, hey,” he said, rubbing his eyes and setting down the baseball bat. he quickly became aware of how _absolutely stupid_ the eye mask looked, and he ripped it off and shoved it under the covers. “what’s up? it’s…” he squinted, checking his phone. “four in the morning.”

“uh, yeah,” she said, her eyes not quite meeting his. “you know what? never mind. it’s stupid. sorry i woke you.”

as she turned to go, he stood up and took two steps towards her. “david. _what’s up_?” he repeated, a little sternly. she turned around, and he could swear in the dim light coming from the hall he could see her cheeks flush a bit.

“i just… had a bad dream, okay? about my dad. and i freaked out, and honestly, i looked for patty before you, but i think she went home for the night and--” she audibly choked back a sob, and before he even knew what he was doing, ben’s arms were wrapped around her in a tight, yet awkward, hug.

“what are you doing…?” devi asked, her tone weirded out but her arms reaching out to wrap around his waist. “this is so weird,” she tried to say, but her voice cracked in the middle of the last word, causing ben to hold her closer.

“here, come on,” he said, pulling away and resting one hand on her back and leading her to his bed.

“ _whoa_ , gross. i am _not_ sleeping with you. i don’t care if it’s four in the morning, or even if i was _drunk_ , which i am not,” devi began to protest, but ben just laughed and shook his head, opening his closet doors.

“relax,” he said, his voice gravely with sleepiness. “you’re _not_ sleeping with me.” he mimicked her tone as he pulled clean sheets and a spare pillow out from the top shelf. “i’ll sleep on the floor. just… i think you’ll sleep better with some company.”

he awaited her to say something along the lines of, “oh, hell no. i’m not letting you watch me sleep, you psycho-ass stalker.” instead, she just nodded and climbed into his bed, wrapping herself in his sheets. he averted his gaze, feeling a little weird about looking at her while she was in his bed. instead, he set up a makeshift bed on his hardwood floor.

devi rolled over and tapped him on the shoulder after about ten minutes of him shifting to get comfortable. “just get in the bed, gross. if you ever talk about this afterward, i will kill you,” she mumbled, clearly half asleep.

he stared at her in shock. she sat up, eyes now awake. “come _on_. please don’t make me say it twice. i already regret saying it once.” wordlessly, he climbed in the bed next to her, keeping a respectable distance between the two of them. luckily, he had a king-sized bed that comfortably slept two people, maybe even three—perks of a wealthy family.

he upheld his agreement. he never spoke about it afterwards.

just like neither of them ever spoke about how they’d woken up holding one another. and had both pretended to be asleep for half an hour longer to stay in that moment for just a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! drop a prompt in the comments if there's something you want to see.


End file.
